


In The End

by minerva__mcgee



Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Ghosts, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva__mcgee/pseuds/minerva__mcgee
Relationships: Marauders & Minerva McGonagall, Minerva McGonagall/Elphinstone Urquart
Series: Minerva McGonagall - One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758022
Kudos: 27





	In The End

She let out a deep breath and sat on the end of her bed, reaching up and rubbing her sore shoulder. Rolling out her neck, Minerva made her way closer to the headboard and laid down on her back and pulled a blanket over her. After a rather uneventful day, she felt more tired than usual. 

Her eyes drifted closed and the night slipped away into darkness - until a few hours later, she heard a familiar voice whispering to her. 

“Minnie,” said the voice gently, “Minnie, it’s time to go.”

Minerva opened her eyes and saw her husband Elphinstone for the first time in years. She gasped at the sight of him. The last time she remembered him, he was cold and pale, the blood having rushed out of his body. Minerva had been the one to discover him by the lake. He looked older than he ever had. But this time - this time he was young, like he was when they first met. He was wearing his best robes. 

His hand reached out to hers, and she hesitated for a moment before taking it in hers. He pulled her up to him, their bodies touching. Minerva noticed that the pain that had grown to accompany movement over the years was gone. 

“Phin,” she breathed, putting her forehead against his. They sat together for a moment, before he pulled back to look at her again.

“Minnie, you’ve done so well,” he used his hand to stroke the side of her face, “I’m so, so proud of you.”

“I’ve missed you so much.”

Silence. And then, “Are you ready to go?”

Minerva was confused, and looked around the room. She looked back at the bed and saw that he body was still laying, appearing to sleep peacefully under the covers. She waited to watch her chest rise and fall, but it did not. Her eyes met his again.

“Yes, Phin. I think I am.” 

She caught a glimpse in the mirror behind him, and finally noticed that they both were not solid - rather, they were translucent, the clear appearance of ghosts. Like Phin, she looked like she had in her twenties, at her prime. She did not have the scars of war that not laced her body, Something moved near the doorway of the room, and she saw the figures of her mother and brothers waiting for her. Malcolm and Robbie both had their shit-eating grins on their faces that she remembered. 

“Headmistress McGonagall,” said Malcolm teasingly. “You’ve done well, sis.”

“The most feared and respected!” echoed Robbie. 

Her mother, Isobel, came forward and hugged her. “You’ve had a long, full life, Minerva. You deserve rest.”

A crashing sound came from the opposite side of the room. “Oh! Sorry we’re late, Minnie!” 

She snapped her head over and saw five more figures had suddenly appeared. 

“Damn! We missed her reunion with Phin!” 

“This is all your fault, Moony!” 

“She deserves respect, Prongs - did you want to be here to watch her die!” 

The suave figure of Sirius Black turned to great her. “Minnie!” he said cooly, “You look good, Minnie.”

“Oh, stop, Sirius,” said Lily, approaching Minerva. “Are you ready to go?”

Minerva felt herself truly laugh for the first time in many, many years. “Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Great!” said Nymphadora Tonks. “We don’t have much time down here - let’s go ahead and go.”

“Real smooth, Nymphadora,” said James Potter, teasing her. She turned to glare at him, but Lily stopped her. Phin turned back to her.

“Let’s go, my love.”

With one last look at her body, she finally felt safe. 

The next morning, her room was found by Filius Flitwick, without the ghosts, and the peaceful body of the most renown Headmistress in the history of Hogwarts, with a small smile on her face. 


End file.
